


Mother-Love's Betrayal

by Triskaideka



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: 'cause Blizzard is all about those father and son stories, Character Study, Ficlet, LLF Comment Project, Missing Scene, Other, all the killing takes place off-screen, but never the other options, extra warning for the death of a female character, rated teen for implied violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaideka/pseuds/Triskaideka
Summary: As the mayhem surrounding taking the capital slows, Arthas finds himself disquieted.





	Mother-Love's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place (almost) immediately after [Arthas' Betrayal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4rjTYHD330) in the Scourge of Lordaeron campaign.
> 
> As usual, it stems from a conversation with Inksinger in which we tried to determine what happened to Lianne Menethil during the Third War. Yanno, his mother? The Light-blessed _queen?_ Naturally, I rose to the occasion with my normal level of angst.

They have taken the city. All within him is ice; all before him is fire.

The flames hold no attraction against the furious workings of his mind. Subduing Lordaeron will take time, a campaign he had once feared would sweep over his homeland but now the oversights he had sought to fix will guide him in its demise.

Not only wood smoke rises; the scents of charred flesh, scorched cloth, and even fur reach this height. Arthas turns his back on the rapidly fading screams and leans over the parapet to gaze across the lake's choppy waters.

A flash of color in the murk catches his eye. With it comes a vague sense of familiarity. Mildly intrigued, he squints and leans out dangerously far where the wind might destabilize him. He searches his memory back beyond today's efforts until it comes to him.

“Ah. Mother,” he murmurs out loud.

It's for the best, then, that he tasked Falric and Marwyn with one particular quarry. Something in his chest contracts in a painful spasm, but Arthas ignores it. Truly there will be none to stand in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, my Arthas muse is an asswagon. Sorry.
> 
> Given that he didn't raise Terenas or Uther, I am fairly confident we can call him a coward in this as well. :D
> 
> Addendum, 6/2/19: This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments. Readers who would prefer not to receive a reply to comments, please state something like "no reply necessary" and I'll just stare with heart eyes at my inbox.


End file.
